L'Étoile des Glaces
by LazuliEva
Summary: Suite aux décès de ses parents à cause d'une guilde noire, Lucy s'enfuit dans la forêt pour y trouver refuge, mais ce qu'elle y trouva n'est certainement ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Déterminer à venger ses parents Lucy décidera de vaincre toutes les guildes noires qui se dresseront sur son chemin, mais c'est aussi sur ce chemin qu'elle trouvera l'amour. [Yuri: Erlu/Luza/ErzaxLucy]
1. Quand tous s'effondrent

**Surprise ! Et oui ce n'est pas Lumière** **É** **carlate aujourd'hui mais ma nouvelle histoire !**

 **Nous voilà enfin pour le début de cette nouvelle histoire, oui vous l'attendiez, du moins je l'espère xD. Cette fic comme je l'ai déjà expliqué sera encore à propos de Lucy et dans la romance/aventure Erlu, une fic fait de toute mon imagination. Des caractères japonais seront utilisés alors j'espère que vous connaissez vos classiques !;) Les attaques seront en gras et ne seront pas entre " "**

 **Malgré les avis positifs pour un exceed, j'ai décidé de ne pas en mettre car je veux me concentrer sur le Erlu principalement et j'ai la fâcheuse manie d'oublier Happy alors ça n'aurait pas marché et car la solitude est une chose principale dans l'histoire de Lucy alors je ne pouvais pas mettre d'exceed.**

 **Canon : Lucy est né en X765 (au lieu de X767) donc elle a aussi 19 ans. L'histoire de Lucy se déroulera en X784, donc même ligne temporelle. Lucy sera différente, un peu plus froide et plus combative. Ses parents meurent en X770 donc à ses 5 ans. Lucy n'est pas intéressé dans les hommes ce qui déplaît à son père. Après avoir de nombreuses guildes noires, Le conseil, qui ne sait pas son nom la surnommera 'Darkness Slayer' qui signifie en anglais** _ **Tueuse D'Obscurité,**_ **cela deviendra le surnom par lequel Le conseil la reconnaîtra comme ils ne savent ni son nom, ni son apparence, juste qu'elle utilise la glace et disparaît après avoir vaincu la Guilde Noire.**

 **Cette histoire sera en 1** **st** **Pov, ce qui change de l'habituelle. Le langage sera parfois un peu cru alors ne venez me dire que je vous avais pas prévenus ! xD**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail ni ses personnages, juste l'histoire, tout revient à Hiro Mashima.**

 **Enjoy !**

oOo

 _Chapitre I : Quand tous s'effondrent_

C'est impressionnant comment toute votre vie peut passer de correcte, voire très bien dans mon cas, à une ruine totale en moins de cinq secondes. Une seconde j'étais assise dans le cortège avec mes parents qui nous ramenait à la demeure Heartfilia, Jude-Otōsan énerver d'avoir entendu que je ne voudrais pas d'un mari plus tard mais d'une femme, Layla-Okāsan lui disant que mon bonheur passé avant tout, et puis une autre seconde tout a basculé, une explosion à frapper le cortège, mes parents et moi sommes sortis du mieux qu'on pouvait, pour voir la personne qui conduisait morte et les chevaux complètement affolés.

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour, où Okāsan ma protégée d'un de des opposants, je n'ai jamais oublié ses paroles, _**Il faut que tu vives Lucy...**_ Je n'avais que cinq ans à l'époque et pourtant je savais très bien ce qui se passait, ma vie avec ma famille venait d'être à tout jamais détruite, anéanti en un claquement de doigt...tout cela à cause de ses hommes qui voulaient la fortune des Heartfilia ! Mais qu'il la prenne cette foutue fortune mais ne me retirez pas mes parents pour un simple désir de richesse ! À quel point l'humain peut-il être stupide au point de gâcher la vie d'une enfant pour une convoitise ?! Rien qu'à y repensé j'en ai des larmes de rage, mais j'ai déjà versé trop de larmes, trop d'heures à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je ne dois plus remettre en question ma place dans cet univers...Je dois vivre, c'est ce qu'Okāsan m'a dit et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait...

Ce jour-là je n'ai jamais oublié la marque sur leur bras, je me suis enfuie dans la forêt, cherchant un endroit où me cacher, avant de partir en courant j'avais entendu les cris agonisants d' Otōsan achever par ses personnes horribles qui criaient et rigolaient, quand j'entendis l'un d'eux hurler de me poursuivre, j'ai tout de suite senti mon cœur s'emballer et la peur s'emparer de moi, n'ayant que cinq ans et étant épuisé et apeuré j'ai fini par tomber près d'un arbre, je me suis redressé et appuyais mon dos contre cet arbre pour voir ces hommes en face de moi, le sourire aux lèvres, une envie de hurler m'avait prise mais qui aurait pu m'entendre ? C'est là que je l'ai rencontré elle...Un dragon, blanc avec quelques écailles bleues et des yeux aussi purs que l'océan, elle m'a sauvé ce jour-là, elle m'a protégé de ces personnes et j'ai pu assister à nouveau à la magie, j'avais déjà vu Okāsan utilisait la magie mais ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là était impressionnant.

Elle s'était délicatement approché de moi et d'une voix aussi douce que celle de Layla-Okāsan , _**Je ne te ferais pas de mal, viens avec moi...**_ Elle m'a prise sur son dos et pendant quelques minutes j'ai pu sentir la peur disparaître quelques instants et ressentir de l'émerveillement, le vent, la hauteur, la liberté, tout cela était ce que je ressentais mais quand elle atterrit enfin, la réalité frappa à nouveau à ma porte, me rappelant que je venais de perdre ma famille, une parti de moi était partit à jamais ! Un cri d'agonie s'était échappé de ma gorge et au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, elle s'est mise contre moi et m'a rassuré et calmé, j'avais passé la nuit à pleurer et elle a continué à me tenir, comme une mère l'aurais fait avec son enfant et je l'ai tout de suite assimilé comme ma nouvelle mère ou du moins un substitut pour remplacer le vide qui c'était former dans mon cœur.

Ce jour-là, la jeune et innocente Lucy Heartfilia était morte... j'avais décidé de repartir à zéro de moi-même, ce jour-là j'ai senti quelque chose grandir en moi, et cette chose s'appelait : La vengeance...Je me suis promis ce jour-là de venger mes parents, après leur avoir accordé une dernière pensée et leur avoir confectionné des tombes grâce à son aide, dont j'avais mémorisé l'emplacement par cœur pour venir soulager ma peine, j'avais décidé de devenir plus forte mais c'est malheureusement ce jour-là aussi où j'avais décidé d'enfermer mes sentiments, de les restreindre pour que plus personne ne puisse me blesser, après tout c'est à ça que servent les sentiments non ? À vous blesser d'une douleur insupportable quand vous perdez les personnes chères à vos yeux.

J'avais décidé de devenir l'apprentie de ce dragon. Elle se nommait Glacivana, elle était le Dragon de Glace, c'est à ses côtés que j'ai commencé mon entraînement, qu'il soit physique pour s'habituer au froid ou mentale pour justement ne plus ressentir ce froid gelant, nous nous entraînions dans les montagnes, les premiers jours ont été les plus durs, mes mains et mes pieds étaient gelés, nous ne vivions que dans une grotte mais Glacivana savait toujours me garder au chaud, près d'elle.

Petit à petit mon corps s'habituer au froid des montagnes, mais malgré cela Glacy-Okāsan, oui j'avais décidé de raccourci son nom car Glacivana-Okāsan était beaucoup trop long et trop dur à dire pour une petite fille de mon âge, m'avait offert une magnifique écharpe aussi blanche que la neige avec les constellations dessus, elle avait vite appris que j'aimais les étoiles grâce à ma mère biologique. Cette écharpe je ne m'en suis jamais séparer, pas une seconde où je ne la porte pas, c'est cette écharpe qui me rappelle qui je suis.

Un dur entraînement pour enfin arriver à commencer à appendre les sorts d'un Dragon Slayer, j'ai d'ailleurs appris par Glacy-Okāsan qu'il y avait d'autres Dragon Slayers, Natsu qui était le fils d'Igneel : Le dragon de feu, Gajeel fils de Metalicana : Le dragon de fer/acier, et bien d'autres mais tous des garçons. Glacy-Okāsan m'avait dit que j'allais les rencontrer quand nous aurions avancé dans mon entraînement de Dragon Slayer...ce jour-là nous avons eu une discussion dont je me rappelle encore...

oOo

"Je suis sûr que les fils de Metalicana et d'Igneel te plairont, Lucy-chan. Ils sont bruyants mais amusants." Glacivana me dit non loin de moi, me regardant m'entraîner.

Je m'arrête, je pense qu'il est temps de lui dire...j'espère qu'elle ne réagira pas comme Otōsan...

"Glacy-Okāsan, je n'aime pas les garçons, enfaîte je préfère les filles..." Je n'ai beau avoir que sept ans, je sais que j'aime les filles comme les garçons, mes oreilles perçoivent le doux rire de Glacy-Okāsan et je relève la tête.

"Ce n'est pas un problème mon enfant...je suis certaine que tu trouveras une jolie fille qui sera ton compagnon* pour la vie." Je souris face à cette phrase, Glacy-Okāsan est vraiment gentille !

*Compagnon et pas compagne car ça ne marche pas dans le sens que je veux, en fait le terme approprié serait 'mate' qui est un mot anglais dont le mot compagnon se rapproche grandement mais qui n'a pas vraiment le sens animal de l'anglais. Compagnon signifie dans une définition de ma part précise : Une personne que vous marquez comme votre et qui passe le reste de sa vie à vos côtés. C'est comme ça que je vois un peu le côté du Dragon Slayer.

oOo

Glacy-Okāsan m'a fait comprendre ce jour-là qu'elle m'accepterait toujours même si je décider d'aimer une fille et quand j'y réfléchis maintenant je me dis que c'est normal d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que soi, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, comme le dit le proverbe : Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore. Alors pourquoi s'embêter avec les gens qui vous disent que ce que vous faites est dégoûtant ou inhumain, laisser ces personnes parler car c'est exactement ce qu'elles savent juste faire, alors que vous vous pouvez surpasser ses critiques et même en rire. Comment peut-on être contre l'amour ? Layla-Okāsan m'a toujours dit que l'amour était la plus puissante des magies et je suis sûr qu'elle a raison. Mais je m'égare, en X772 j'ai commencé à apprendre la magie du Dragon Slayer, à mes 7 ans. C'est en X774 à mes 9 ans que j'ai rencontré Natsu-san et Gajeel-san. Glacy-Okāsan voulait que je me mesure à eux car selon elle j'avais un très grand potentiel. Elle m'avait informé que Natsu, fils d'Igneel, connaissait sa magie mais avait encore du mal à la contrôler et qu'il ne réfléchissait pas trop en combat, comparé à moi qui utilisais intelligemment mon cerveau pour placer mes attaques. Gajeel quant à lui était un peu moins irréfléchis et un peu plus fort. Je m'étais entraîné durement pendant ces quatre années et je voulais me mesurer à eux pour tester ma force, je voulais savoir si je serais capable de vaincre ces hommes qui avaient assassiné mes parents.

oOo

"Prête a les rencontrés, mon enfant ?" Glacy-Okāsan me demanda, un sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'ami alors j'étais heureuse de pouvoir rencontrer Natsu-san et Gajeel-san.

"Oui, j'espère qu'on fera de bon combat aussi !" Je souriais rarement ces temps-ci et les seules fois, ces sourires n'étaient que pour Glacy-Okāsan mais je suis d'humeur un peu plus heureuse aujourd'hui.

"Bien sûr, je suis sûr qu'ils vont vouloir se battre, ils sont très énergétiques." Glacy-Okāsan rigola légèrement.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous atterrîmes enfin. Je pouvais voir deux garçons non loin d'un grand dragon rouge et autre noir. Je présume qu'ils ont Igneel-sama et Metalicana-sama.

"Tien te voilà enfin Glacivana. Alors c'est elle la petite Lucy ?" Igneel-sama me regarda tout en questionnant Glacy-Okāsan.

"C'est exact, je l'ai recueillis il y a quatre ans." Ma mère expliqua aux deux autres dragons.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer Igneel-sama, Metalicana-sama !" Je souriais timidement face à ces immenses dragons qui étaient tellement grands. Je les entendis rigoler, même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

"Pas besoin d'utiliser de suffixe avec nous Lucy, nous sommes de la même famille, petite." Je souris à cette phrase, c'est vrai depuis maintenant quatre ans j'avais retrouvé une famille. Même si je sentais encore parfois ce vide, il se remplissait petit à petit.

"Oi ! Lucy ! Battons-nous ensemble !" Le garçon aux cheveux roses s'approcha de moi, sans même se présenter si je pourrais ajouter.

"Natsu ! Sois poli et présente toi avant de vouloir faire ça !" Igneel le réprimanda obtenant un rire du garçon aux cheveux noirs à ses côtés.

"Oui...Je suis Natsu Dragneel, je suis le Dragon Slayer du Feu !" Il tendit la main vers moi, je levai la mienne pour la secouer.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Dragon Slayer de Glace. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance."

"Prends exemple sur elle Natsu." Igneel lui dit ce qui fait bouder le jeune garçon en face de moi. L'autre garçon avança vers moi, je présume que c'est lui Gajeel.

"Gajeel Redfox, Dragon Slayer du Fer/Acier, ravis de faire ta connaissance, Princesse." Aussitôt, mon regard devint un peu plus froid. Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on m'appelle par ce surnom.

"Moi de même, mais je préfère que tu m'appelles Lucy, tu n'a pas besoin de mettre de suffixe juste ne m'appelle pas princesse." Il hocha simplement la tête un peu surpris.

"On peut se battre maintenant ?!" Natsu demanda à Igneel, qui soupira. Comme me la dit Glacy-Okāsan, il semble ne pas avoir beaucoup de cerveau mais il a le cœur au bon endroit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Igneel, Lucy-chan veut aussi se battre." Glacy-Okāsan rigola face à l'excitation de Natsu.

"Bien, si ça ne te dérange pas Lucy, alors je présume que Natsu et toi pouvais tester vos capacités." Igneel me regarda et hocha la tête.

"Ouais ! Je m'enflamme !" Dit-il tout en créant des flammes dans ses mains.

Nous nous plaçons à une certaine distance de nos dragons. J'entends Igneel nous annoncer de commencer et Natsu se jette sur moi, sans réfléchir. Je l'esquive facilement et lui donne un coup de genou dans l'estomac, il tombe quelques mètres plus loin mais il se relève. Il est coriace et a une grande volonté de combattre.

 **Karyū no Hōkō !** Natsu me lança son attaque, un sourire arriva à mes lèvres, on dirait que j'aime déjà l'adrénaline que m'apporte le combat.

 **Hiryū no Hōkō !** Je contre son attaque avec mon propre rugissement, ça semble l'énerver, il est plus du genre à foncer dans le tas qu'a réfléchir à bien placer ses attaques, malgré mon âge mon intelligence est tout de même supérieure, sans vouloir me vanter. Je profite de la fumée pour me fondre dans la masse, ma spécialité est vraiment la discrétion, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Natsu-san. Nos éléments sont opposés mais le gagnant sera celui qui sera le mieux maîtriser sa magie. Même si le feu contre la glace je peux largement m'en sortir. Je me retrouve derrière et prépare une nouvelle attaque, il se retourne grâce à son audition mais trop tard. **Hiryū no Tōketsuken !** Mon poing s'entoura de glaces et il le prit en pleine figure, l'empêchant de bouger à cause de la glace qui le gelée.

"Bravo Lucy-chan !" Glacy-Okāsan me félicita tandis qu'Igneel soupira et Metalicana rigola.

Je me dirigeai vers Natsu-san et lui tendit la main pour le relever.

"Whoa ! T'es super forte j'espère qu'on pourra se rebattre un jour !" Il me sourit en s'exclamant.

"Bien sûr Natsu-san." Je me dirigeai vers les dragons et Gajeel-san se plaça devant moi.

"Moi aussi je veux un combat. Je veux voir si tu peux me battre, Princesse." Un sourire taquin arriva à ses lèvres et la colère surgit en moi, très bien il va comprendre sa faute.

"Très bien, je vais te faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas m'appeler Princesse." Je frappai mon poing contre ma paume. Mon combat avec Natsu-san avait été un bon échauffement, je vais lui montrer ma véritable force. Je veux rendre fière Glacy-Okāsan.

Comme dans le précédent combat, nous nous placions face à l'autre prêt à combattre. Les dragons nous annoncèrent de commencer et toute de suite nos poings s'entrechoquèrent, il contrer tout autant que moi, il bien plus fort que Natsu-san mais cela ne va pas m'empêcher de me battre. Je vais lui montrer la puissance de la Dragon Slayer de Glace !

 **Hiryū no Tsubasa !** Deux vagues tranchante de glace similaire à des ailes de dragon le touchèrent le faisant voler dans l'un des arbres, je me déplaça vers lui pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de se relever. **Hiryū no Sōjin !** Une lame de glace se créa dans mes mains et je l'envoya vers Gajeel-san. **Tetsuryūkon !** Son bras se changea et un pilier de métal contrant mon épée, je saute en arrière pour esquiver son poing. **Tetsuryū no Hōkō !** Il me lance son attaque qui se précipite vers moi, je cherche un moyen de contrer son rugissement sans utiliser le mien, mais je me le prends malgré tout. Je vole dans les arbres et tombe au sol, j'entends Gajeel-san arrivait prêt de moi.

"Alors t'abandonnes, Princesse ?" Il me regarda avec ce sourire énervant, très bien, j'arrête de rigoler.

"Tu vas comprendre ta douleur !"

 **Hiryū no Keriageru !** Je lance mon pied entouré de glaces dans son estomac le faisant valser plus loin, je me déplace très vite vers lui grâce à l'une des techniques pour améliorer ma vitesse que Glacy-Okāsan m'a apprise. **Hiryū no Kiba !** Je place mes mains verticalement pour créer l'impression d'une mâchoire de dragon puis les referme pour le frapper grâce à la glace qui l'est entouée. Il tombe au sol, j'appuie mon pied sur lui et pointe mon bras muni de glace pointue à son cou l'empêchant de bouger.

"À partir de maintenant c'est Lucy, compris ?" Mon regard se fait plus menaçant.

"Compris." Il hoche vivement la tête et je l'aide à se relever. Nos dragons nous félicitent.

"C'est une dur à cuire que tu as là, Glacivana !" Metalicana dit à Glacy-Okāsan.

"Lucy fait de son mieux pour devenir la plus forte, c'est normal." Glacy-Okāsan me regarda fièrement et je souris naturellement.

oOo

La journée est passé vite, j'ai joué avec Gajeel-san et Natsu-san toute l'après-midi et nos dragons discutés ensemble. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien de l'écharpe de Natsu et de la mienne, et de nos entraînements respectifs. La nuit était enfin arrivée depuis un moment. Natsu essayé de se mettre contre moi dans son sommeil ce qui me rendit légèrement mal à l'aise. Je me dirigea vers Glacy-Okāsan, j'aime toujours être contre elle, sa chaleur me rassure.

"Tu ne dors pas Lucy-chan ?" Elle me regarde curieusement.

"Natsu-san, n'arrête pas de se mettre contre moi." Je m'allonge à ses côtés pour ressentir sa chaleur, elle déplace l'une de ses ailes au-dessus de moi pour m'offrir plus de chaleur. Un sourire se dresse sur mes lèvres.

"Ne lui en veut pas, mon enfant. Il ne doit pas vouloir faire mal."

"Oyasumi, Glacy-Okāsan..." Je m'endors à ses côtés et j'entends un vague au revoir avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

oOo

Après ce jour-là je n'ai plus revu Natsu-san et Gajeel-san. En X777, à mes 12 ans, Glacy-Okāsan m'a informé qu'elle devait partir, j'ai bien sûr tout de suite protesté, après tout comment pourras-je laisser partir ma nouvelle mère ? Mais j'ai bien compris que c'était en vain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle devait partir et elle n'a pas voulu me le dire non plus. Elle m'a juste dit de continuer à devenir plus forte, pour la rendre encore plus fière et heureuse. C'est ce jour-là où j'ai reçu mon épée/sabre. Cette épée est capable d'envoyer des vagues de glaces très tranchantes et mortelles, elle m'a dit de l'utiliser à bon escient, ce que j'ai évidemment fait. Elle a une poigné en argent qui se relie devant en trois morceaux de fer, la base est en métal, la lame est très tranchante et il y a même le kandji du mot étoile (星) en japonais au début de la lame. J'ai continué à m'entraîner pendant tout le long de mon voyage, que ce soit physiquement, mentalement ou autres. Je ne voulais plus jamais être brisé. Je sais que Glacy-Okāsan ne voulait pas partir mais elle le devait, ce n'est pas de sa faute mais malheureusement j'ai ressenti à nouveau se vide s'installer en moi. J'étais aussi froide que la glace mais ce n'est pas plus mal, la glace peut-être très solide mais elle peut aussi fondre facilement. J'ai longuement pleuré son départ et j'ai été sur la tombe de mes parents pour soulager ma peine. Encore aujourd'hui j'ai mal de l'absence de mes parents et de Glacy-Okāsan. C'est incroyable comment une personne peut autant vous impacter, mais c'est aussi humain. Malgré tout cela j'ai continué d'avance, de devenir plus forte, plus intelligente, tout ce qui pourrait m'aider dans mon long voyage. Après m'être soulagé de ma peine sur la tombe de mes parents j'ai décidé de commencer ma mission contre les guildes noires. Une part une elle tombait, mais une guilde précise était mon objectif, ceux qui avaient assassiné mes parents. Leur emblème était un crâne violet, transpercé par une épée de haut en bas. Durant mon voyage j'ai vu de nombreuses guildes, bonnes ou mauvaises, mais aucune ne m'intéresse, pourquoi me diriez-vous ? Simplement car je préfère être seule, la solitude est l'une de mes amies de longue date. Tout le monde a besoin d'être seul, mais personne ne peut survivre à la solitude et bien moi si.

Mon histoire n'est pas la plus joyeuse à raconter, c'est sûr mais je sais qu'il faut que je continue tout même, je ne peux pas cesser de vivre, certes ma vie n'a pas été très facile mais j'ai réussi à trouver tout de même un peu de bonheur malgré tout. Je pense que c'est tout ce que je peux dire sur mon passé.

Cela va faire sept ans que je détruis les guildes noires que je trouve, certaines ont essayé de se venger mais en vain, aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau car je vais enfin me venger de cette fameuse guilde. J'ai obtenu plus d'informations sur eux, cette guilde se nomme PurpleSkull, une guilde noire spécialisée dans les missions d'assassinat, leur objectif était de voler les familles les plus riches dont la mienne, et de les détruire.

Ils ont failli réussir mais en m'oubliant ils ont fait une grave erreur car aujourd'hui est le jour où les Heartfilia seront vengés.

oOo

J'avais 19 ans, je portais des bottes de combat blanches, un short blanc, un haut de bikini bleue à contours blanc, surplombait d'une veste en jean déchiré, elle aussi blanche, mon écharpe, mon épée, et des gants noirs qui arrivaient au-dessus de mon coude et qui laissaient le bout de mes mains découverte, une tenue certes révélatrice mais ce n'est pas ma faute (ni celle de l'auteur...) si mon corps est habitué au froid. Mes cheveux étaient justes attaché en une queue sur le côté qui m'arrivait à la taille. Le blanc et le bleu sont deux de mes couleurs favorites je présume que vous l'avez deviné.

Je marchais tranquillement vers une destination bien précise, l'emplacement de la guilde PurpleSkull, ils sont installés dans la forêt d'une ville du nom Forêstia qui est entouré de forêts justement, certainement ce qui a valu le nom de la ville. Cette guilde semblée posait de plus en plus de problèmes au conseil selon mes informations, leur statue de guilde noire n'est pas pour rien on dirait mais qu'il en soit ainsi, aujourd'hui ils vont disparaître de la carte.

Enfin arrivé devant le bâtiment, un sourire toucha mes lèvres, il vrai que le combat est une chose qui me motive énormément depuis maintenant des années mais malheureusement il est rare de trouver des adversaires à ma taille, je présume que Glacy-Okāsan ne plaisanter pas quand elle disait que j'avais un grand potentiel, mais concentrons-nous sur la guilde en face de nous.

Ma main droite agrippa mon épée attacher à ma taille. **Hiryū no Ken Ten !** Les portes éclatèrent violemment, grâce à la puissante vague de glace, mon entrée semblait inattendue, comme à son habitude me dirait vous.

"Oi ! Gamine tu sais où est-ce que tu te trouves ?!" L'un des membres me demanda se dirigeant vers moi, confiant.

"La ferme." Ma voix se fit plus glaciale.

"Me la fermer ? Vous avez entendu les gars ? Cet enfant croit pouvoir me donner des ordres !" Il me lança un tir lumineux de magie, j'envoie de la glace pour contrer facilement.

"Aujourd'hui, vous allez prier ne jamais m'avoir croisé, minables." Un simple regard et la température de la pièce chuta, certains trembler face au changement subite de la température. **Hiryū no Tōketsuken !** Mon poing vit valser mon opposant et gela d'autre ennemis derrière lui. Suite à une telle attaque les autres membres s'élancèrent vers moi. **Hiryū no Hōkō !** Mon hurlement balaya la plupart des ennemis, comme je m'y attendais ils ne semblent pas très forts. "Vous osez vous appeler une guilde ? Comme c'est pitoyable !" Ce fut à mon tour de combattre, mes coups de poing volèrent, même à plusieurs sur moi, il n'arrivait pas à placer un seul coup, ma vitesse était bien supérieure à la leur, la glace sous mes pieds est ce qui me permet d'aller aussi vite mais aussi de m'accrocher un peu partout, une technique vraiment utile que j'avais utilisée contre Natsu-san. Bientôt une nouvelle vague d'opposant arriva, leur guilde était faite de deux étages et on dirait bien que le second groupe avait entendu le carnage. **Hiryū no Rēzā !** Un laser de glace transperça le groupe, ce qui en gela certains et en mis d'autre hors combat.

"Nos trois meilleurs membres sont en route ! Tu vas mordre la poussière dès qu'ils arriveront." L'un des mages à terre me cria. Ils s'imaginent vraiment pouvoir gagner alors que je ne mets aucun effort à affronter des sous-classes comme eux ? Leur raisonnement n'est pas très logique franchement...

"Qu'ils viennent je l'ai attend de pied ferme." Mon pied atterris dans son estomac le mettant inconscient. Encore beaucoup de mage se trouver autour de moi, j'étais arrivé au bout de la guilde où se trouvait un escalier qui menait à un balcon supérieur du premier étage. L'escalier au bout mené au deuxième étage mais il semblerait que ces idiots veulent me bloquer le passage. Ils semblent aussi qu'ils restent de nombreux combattants en haut, pile ce qu'il me faut pour m'échauffer... Je continuais à me battre quand un vacarme se fit entendre près de l'entrée, je me dirige rapidement vers le balcon pour voir qui était arrivé. Trois guerriers étaient là-bas, on dirait que ces trois mages dont ils parlaient tous à l'heure venaient d'arriver. L'un a les cheveux roses, rose ? Pourrait-il être ? Non impossible ça fait des années déjà que je ne l'ai pas vus... un autre était torse nu, ne me demander pas pourquoi... et le troisième...je n'eus pas le temps de le regarder car le combattant rose se dirigea vers moi, s'il vient m'attaquer alors c'est qu'ils sont sûrement de cette guilde, ancienne connaissance ou non, je ne fais pas d'exception.

"Je prends la blonde ! Occupez-vous des autres !" Il se dirigea vers moi rapidement, enflammant ses mains, j'ai de sérieux doutes mais ce n'est pas le moment pour les retrouvailles, c'est le moment de se battre !

"Ne me donne pas des ordres l'allumette !" L'homme sans t-shirt lui cria.

Mon adversaire m'envoya son poing mais je le stoppai facilement, de la vapeur se forma entre nos mains, sûrement dû au choc de nos éléments, il sembla surpris, tandis qu'un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres. "Foncer dans le tas n'est pas toujours la meilleure des solutions." **Hiryū no Hōkō !** Je tira à bout portant mon rugissement qui l'envoya volé dans le mur, s'il n'est pas assommé alors il a une bonne résistance mais il ne semble pas se relever.

 **Ice Make : Lance !** Plusieurs lances de glace se dirigèrent vers ma direction, un mage de glace hein ? Dommage pour toi. J'esquivai facilement ces lances et j'en attrape une en vol. De la glace, c'est parfaitement ce qu'il me faut, sous le regard surpris du mage je dévore la glace dans ma main, être une Dragon Slayer est vraiment pratique parfois.

"À ton avis qui gagne entre un Mage de glace et une Dragon Slayer de Glace ?" Son regard sembla devenir plus froid. "Ta glace est délicieuse mais je vais te montrer de la vraie froideur." **Hiryū no Mō Fubuki !** Un blizzard glacial entoura la pièce, la tempête fit rage ce qui l'empêcha de me voir correctement, un grand avantage pour moi, je me dirige avec aisance vers lui, ayant connu les blizzards et les tempêtes les plus froides des montagnes les plus gelés cette tempête ne me faisait absolument rien. **Hiryū no Keriageru !** Mon pied le frappa en pleine nuque, l'envoyant rejoindre son ami. Ces mages sont un peu plus puissants que les autres mais pas encore assez. Soudain je sentis une présence dans mon dos.

 **Kanso : Entei no Yoroi !** Je me retourne pour esquiver une vague de flammes très puissantes, je n'ai même pas senti sa présence, je ferais mieux de me concentrer, malgré le blizzard mon opposant semblait très bien tenir. Je me dirige vers lui à une vitesse hallucinante, j'arrive à quelques centimètres de lui, je commence à dégainer mon épée, à cette distance, ça pourrait être fatale, mais au diable cette information. **Hiryū no Ken T-... !** Je me tourne subitement pour arrêter mon attaque mais je fini par glisser...Glisser ! Bordel mon élément est la glace, ça fait quatorze années que je la manipule et je glisse devant, devant...cette femme qui est à mon goût beaucoup trop belle pour que mon cœur puisse gérer ! Sérieusement pourquoi maintenant ? Soyez damné stupides émotions primaires !

Je finis par me retrouver au-dessus d'elle, je l'ai fait tomber dans le processus on dirait, elle semble aussi surprise que moi de ma faute, mais ce n'est pas le pire...non loin de là, j'ai envie de mourir de honte...comme réflexe dans ma chute on dirait que j'ai agrippé la première chose qui m'est venue...et il semble que ce soit sa poitrine, sa généreuse, ronde et parfai-Argh ! Lucy, calme tes hormones ! Mon visage doit être un gâchis de rouge, mais pas aussi rouge que ses magnifiques cheveux écarlates...et ce regard marron qui semble un peu...beaucoup énerver, sans même m'y attendre son poing finit dans mon visage ce qui m'envoie voler à quelques mètres...quelle force, impressionnant. Je ferais mieux de me concentrer mon manque de concentration a fait cesser le blizzard. Il semble que les deux autres mages se sont relevés aussi, j'ai dû ne pas y aller assez fort...

"Rends-toi ! Tu n'as aucune chance contre chance contre Fairy Tail !" Le rosé me regarde, il semble énerver d'ailleurs. Je remarque enfin un petit chat bleu à ses côtés...qui vole ? Attendez une minute Fairy Tail ? La guilde à problèmes ? Celle que le conseil ne cesse de réprimander ?

"Fairy Tail ? Vous n'êtes pas de cette guilde ?" Je commence à me sentir stupide, je n'ai même pas remarqué leur insigne, sur leurs bras, torse et épaule, respectif, grave manque d'observation Lucy...va falloir que j'améliore ça moi...

"Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail ! Nous avons été envoyés ici pour détruire cette guilde ! Et toi comprise si t'es avec ces nuls !" L'homme aux cheveux roses continue de m'expliquer. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi personne de PurpleSkull ne les attaque pas. Mon regard se concentre sur la seule fille du groupe. Elle semble plus calme et plus forte que les deux autres...et bizarrement je semble apprécier son aura. Une minute...ce pourrait-il que ce soit dont Glacy-Okāsan met parler ? Oh...ça fait sens...mais ce n'est pas le moment pour ça !

"Bien si vous n'êtes pas des ennemis alors aidez-moi à vaincre ces moins que rien." Mon regard se retourne sur les membres de la guilde noire qui semble paralysé de nous savoir ensemble contre eux. Je me dirige vers eux prête à continuer mon combat, mais cela signifie que leurs trois meilleurs mages ne sont pas encore arrivés.

"Yosh ! Je m'enflamme déjà !" J'entends le garçon aux cheveux roses dire derrière moi.

"Essaye de ne pas tout détruire comme la dernière fois Natsu." La voix de l'homme sans t-shirt résonne à mes oreilles, alors c'est vraiment Natsu-san...heureuse de voir qu'il va bien. Nos combats s'enchaînent facilement, les membres de cette guilde ne semblent pas trop forts, leur statue leur est sûrement attribuer grâce aux trois autres mages de leur guilde. J'esquive plusieurs coups sans trop d'efforts. **Hiryū no Tsubasa !** Les vagues de glace balayent plusieurs ennemies.

 **Ice Make: Hammer!**

 **Karyū no Hōkō!**

 **Kanso : Hishō no Yoroi !** Nos attaques se succèdent, facilement nous arrivons à vaincre tous les mages du premier étage.

"Nous devons encore vaincre ceux du deuxième étage, trois mages, les plus puissants de leur guilde sont à venir. Il vaudrait mieux se diviser." Je propose au groupe.

"Et pourquoi on devrait faire comme tu l'entends ?" L'homme aux cheveux noirs me demande, il a l'air de ne pas m'apprécier, peut-être car j'ai critiqué sa glace ? Mon regard se pose sur lui.

"Car ça sera la meilleure façon de les vaincre aux plus vite, Monsieur L'exhibitionniste." Mon commentaire ne semble pas lui plaire, car il dirige son poing vers moi. Bien plus vite que lui, je dégaine mon sabre pour le pointé à son cou. "Touche-moi et crève." La température de la pièce chute à nouveau, c'est l'une des choses qui se produisent quand je m'énerve, je me demande si Natsu-san à la même chose...

"Tu t'es fait recaler par blondie, Gray..." Le chat bleu lui fait remarquer. Recaler ? Les hommes sont tous déjà recalés chez moi.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'appeler blondie, le chat, ou tu subiras le même sort." Je me dirige vers le second étage, s'ils ne veulent pas se séparer alors je m'en fiche royalement. Je continue le combat avec les mages du second étage.

 **Kanso : Seishin no Koromo.** Je me tourne vers la belle guerrière à mes côtés. Alors c'est avec elle que je vais combattre, hein ? Sa magie est plutôt impressionnante, se rééquiper est vraiment une chose très pratique car elle peut utiliser plusieurs magies dans une seule.

 **Hiryū no Ken Ten !** Je décide d'utiliser mon sabre pour finir mes adversaires, les vagues de glaces s'enchaîne très vite, tranchant les ennemis, la douleur peut se faire sentir dans les cris de mes adversaires mais aussi dans ceux de ma coéquipière, ses katanas dansent avec une harmonie parfaite presque hypnotisante, je ferais mieux de continuer à me battre au lieu de la regarder, à chaque seconde mon esprit dérive dès que mon regard fini sur elle. Les ennemies finissent par tous tomber et bientôt plus personne n'est debout.

"Il semble qu'il n'y ait plus personne." La belle guerrière en face de moi me fit la remarque. Elle a raison mais quelque chose cloche, pourquoi sens-je trois fragrances au lieu de deux, je peux distinguer la mienne et la sienne, qui est d'ailleurs délicieuse, mais la troisième...c'est étrange je ne peux pas voir mais je peux la sentir...j'ai une idée.

 **Hiryū no Mō Fubuki !** Le blizzard se forme autour de nous et la neige recouvre ce qui semble être une silhouette derrière ma coéquipière, elle fit propulser contre l'un des murs, se cognant durement la tête. Quel enfoiré...Je déplace vers la silhouette et charge ma magie à son maximum. **Hiryū no Tōketsuken !** Mon poing le frappe le faisant tomber plus loin. Je stoppe le blizzard qui nous entoure faisant disparaître la neige, la personne au sol est un homme avec la marque de PurpleSkull, certainement l'un des trois mages dont il parler. Magie d'invisibilité, hein ? L'intelligence semble venir en option. Je soulève à nouveau mon sabre prêt à l'achever, quand une voix angélique m'interrompt.

"Ne le tue pas..." Je range mon sabre et me dirige vers cette femme, allongé au sol et encore sonné d'avoir pris un coup à la tête.

"Si tel est ton souhait..." Je m'approche légèrement d'elle, du sang coule de sa tempe droite. Elle essaye de se relever difficilement. Je soupire et décide de la faire s'asseoir contre le mur, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va réussir à marcher. Je pose délicatement ma main sur sa tempe et utilise ma glace pour apaiser sa douleur. Même si je n'en ai pas l'air, mon cœur bat très fort dans ma poitrine, je me demande ce qui m'arrive sérieusement. "Alors, quel est ton nom, belle guerrière ?" Un léger rire perce à mes oreilles et je trouve ce son magnifique.

"Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te donne des surnoms, mais toi tu peux en donner ?" Me demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne connais pas ton merveilleux prénom alors je t'en donnais un, rien d'autre..." Je me sens rougir légèrement, à ses côtés je me sens moins...vide.

"Je me nomme Erza Scarlet, Mage de Fairy Tail, et toi ?" Elle plonge son regard chocolat et une soudaine envie de me noyer dans son regard me prend mais il faut que je lui réponde.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Mage indépendante qui détruit des guildes noires." Je retire ma main de son front, il semble que le sang a arrêté de couler. "Alors c'est toi la fameuse, Erza Scarlet ou comme les gens aiment te surnommer, Titania ?" Son regard devint surpris et interrogatif. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup de mage dans Fairy Tail, qui utilise le rééquipement et qui vont aussi vite que toi..." Ma réponse semble lui convenir mais cette fois c'est à elle de me surprendre.

"Je croyais que tous les Heartfilia avaient été assassinés..." Ce commentaire, ne me choque pas vraiment, je n'ai pas fait savoir au monde que l'héritière des Heartfilia était encore en vie.

"Longue histoire...mais moi je n'ai pas été tué." Ma voix faiblit un peu, je n'aime pas vraiment parler de mon passé...

"Désolé je ne voulais pas réveiller de mauvais souvenirs..." Elle est vraiment une bonne personne...c'est peut-être elle la personne dont Glacy-Okāsan parler...

"Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le passé." Je la vois tenter de se relever mais le coup qu'elle a pris à la tête à l'air de lui avoir fait bien mal...je soupire, je me dirige vers elle et la soulève avec aisance, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si légère...ou c'est moi qui ai trop de force...

"Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais !" Erza-san semble surprise de mes actions.

"Tu n'es pas enclin de marcher, Erza-san alors je te porte."

"Erza...-san ? Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom tu sais..." Elle commence à rougir, ce qui fait vibrer mon estomac.

"De même pour moi..." J'avoue avoir pris l'habitude d'être toujours poli, être une ancienne noble en est certainement la cause, peut-être devrai-je arrêter? Je prends le chemin des escaliers pour rejoindre Natsu-san et Gray en bas.

"Oi, les filles ont à vaincus les deux autres !" Je dépose Erza au sol, elle semble avoir récupéré mais je passe l'un de mes bras autour de sa taille et place son bras sur mes épaules, son odeur atteint mes sens, c'est la première fois que je sens une odeur si agréable, c'est sûrement dû à mon côté Dragon Slayer. Les garçons et le chat arrivent vers nous.

"T'es blessé, Erza ?" Le petit chat volant lui demanda.

"Rien de grave, Happy, juste un coup à la tête." Elle lui sourit, je trouve ce sourire magnifique et parfait...est-ce que j'en fais trop ?

"Ça fait un bail, Natsu-san." Je me tourne vers le Dragon Slayer de Feu, il s'approche de moi pour me renifler, ce qui m'amuse d'ailleurs, n'a-t-il pas réalisé encore ? Quand soudainement ces yeux s'élargissent.

"Lucy ! C'est toi, Lucy ! Comme dans Lucy Heartfilia ?!" Sa réaction me fait rire.

"T'es vraiment lent à la détente toi, comme toujours..."

"Vous vous connaissez ?" Erza et Gray semble surpris.

"J'ai rencontré Lucy quand on était petit avec nos dragons." Natsu-san leur explique.

"Je vois, c'est certainement inattendu." Gray me regarda, il semble tous aussi surpris qu'Erza et Happy.

"Ce n'est pas tout mais je dois y aller." Je desserre mon emprise de la belle guerrière à mes côtés qui semble pouvoir tenir seul.

"Tu t'en vas déjà ?" Natsu-san me demande, confus. "Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour des retrouvailles..." Il semble triste, et je ne peux lui en vouloir, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très sociable même si avec cette femme je semble plus ouverte, je reste qui je suis et la solitude sera toujours quelque chose de présent dans ma vie.

"Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra, d'ici là, à la prochaine." Un simple geste de la main et me revoilà repartit. Je sais que j'aurais pu rester plus longtemps mais je suis attaché depuis longtemps à cette solitude, j'ai en vain cherché quelqu'un qui comblerait ce vide mais cette personne, qu'elle soit n'importe qui ou cette femme Erza, elle serait malheureuse à mes côtés. J'en suis certaine, l'amour est quelque chose que j'ai désespérément cherché dans ma vie mais est-ce juste de tomber amoureux quand on ne peut rendre pleinement cet amour ? Je préfère m'arrête là avant de vraiment sentir cette envie envers une autre, la solitude, la tristesse sont tout ce que je pourrais amener, cette fille semble heureuse mais il y a quelque chose en elle de plus sombre et je n'ai pas envie de changer son futur en remords et douleur... Je sais c'est stupide de s'enfermer alors que je pourrais m'ouvrir mais au fond de moi j'ai peur de trouver le bonheur, car à chaque fois il semble me glisser entre les doigts. Je crois être heureuse et du jour au lendemain on me l'arrache alors à quoi bon continuer à chercher cette illusion... Ma vie n'est pas joyeuse, je l'ai déjà dit et je pense qu'elle est faite pour toujours rester ainsi...

oOo

Une semaine à passer depuis m'a rencontre avec Fairy Tail mais spécialement Erza, mes pensées sont remplies d'elle, je ferais mieux d'arrêter avant de commencer, c'est inutile et même si j'accepte de continuer, qui me dis qu'elle développera de l'affection à mon égard ? Qui pourrait aimer une fille aussi brisée que moi ? Mon seul but est de détruire des guildes noires pour me venger, mais je n'ai pas d'autre but...et quand j'aurais fini je ne sais pas où j'irais...honnêtement je n'attends plus rien de ma vie, l'aventure est une chose agréable mais quand vous arrivez au bout, tout vous semble fade et inutile...J'étais si profondément dans mes pensées que j'en ai failli rater la présence dans les arbres non loin de moi, une flèche passa à quelques centimètres de mon bras gauche, et se planta dans le tronc. Qui est l'enfoiré qui ose me chercher ! Moi, la Darkness Slayer ? Quel nom stupide d'ailleurs, le conseil aurait pu trouver mieux... Je regarde plus précisément la flèche et j'y remarque un message enroulé autour.

Je déloge la flèche de son emplacement, avant de dérouler le papier. Mon cœur ratte un battement en lisant le papier...

 _Si tu croyais mettre fin au règne des PurpleSkull, Darkness Slayer, alors tu te trompes, nous allons te faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre, en tant que Maître de cette guilde, je te promets de transformer te vie en un enfer, même si je l'ai déjà fait en tuant tes stupides parents, leur fortune m'a bien été utile, plus personne n'est là pour te protéger aujourd'hui..._

 _Oh et si tu n'étais pas déjà assez motivé pour venir me combattre, sache que ton amie Scarlet, ou est-ce plus qu'une amie peut-être, est retenue en otage comme gain pour ta présence._ _Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher où je mettrai fin aussi à ses jours...je suis sûr que tu sais déjà où me trouvait alors je t'attends pour m'être fin à ta vie !_

Quel enculé ! Je sentis la colère montait en moi, encore une fois j'allais amener la tristesse à une autre, c'est bien la preuve, à cause moi Erza a dû être torturer ! Je suis si inutile bordel, pourquoi la vie s'acharne autant sur moi ?! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça, merde ! Je regarde la mèche de cheveux écarlate qui ne peut appartenir qu'à ma belle guerrière... Un cri de rage s'échappe de ma gorge, l'air autour de moi devient glacial. La flèche dans ma main gauche finit gelée par la froideur de mes mains. Ce type, dès que je le trouve, je lui promets de lui arracher tout espoir, de le faire souffrir autant que moi j'ai dû souffrir en perdant mes parents. Il ose insulter l'honneur des Heartfilia, je vais lui faire comprendre le sens du mot peur...

C'est avec la rage ancrée dans les yeux que je me dirige vers le repère secret de PurpleSkull prête à abattre l'enfer sur eux.

oOo

 **Et voilà le premier chapitre de terminé ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé ça me ferait énormément plaisir !**

 **On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour un prochain chapitre car la semaine prochaine c'est Lumière Écarlate qui sera mis à jour !**


	2. Colère Glaciale

**Et nous voilà pour le second chapitre de L'Étoile des Glaces ! Je vous remercie de l'accueil chaleureux qu'a reçu le premier chapitre, et tous ceux qui ont pris de leur temps pour me donner leurs avis !**

 **Je vais vous laisser avec ce second chapitre ! _Une question est posée à la fin du chapitre !_**

 **Enjoy !**

oOo

 _Chapitre II : Colère Glaciale_

Je marchais dans une direction bien précise, une colère froide à l'intérieur de mon être, prête à ravager ce qui restait de PurpleSkull. J'ai beaucoup récupéré d'information sur eux tout au long de mon voyage, dont le fait que la guilde se trouve à Forêstia mais aussi qu'ils ont une base de replie ou là que ce cache leur maître. Quelle lâcheté de laisser ses membres dans un grand bâtiment alors que lui il reste sans problème dans sa base, et il se fait appeler maître ? Puis quelles raisons peut-on avoir pour rejoindre une guilde noire, c'est un endroit rempli de trahison et de magie noire, rien de particulièrement bon qui pourrait vous attirer en soi...

Mais, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le plus important, en ce moment seul la sécurité est prioritaire, je refuse que plus de mal lui soit fait. Quoique je me demande comment ont-ils fait pour la capturer ? Erza Scarlet, Titania ou La Reine des Fées et tous les noms qui la précède sont synonymes de puissances, de force et de courage mais quand j'y réfléchis mieux il me semble, si mes informations sont correctes, que le maître de PurpleSkull utilise une magie d'immobilisation alors c'est peut-être ce qu'il a utilisé mais malheureusement pour lui je sais la faiblesse de cette magie...

Quelques minutes plus tard j'arrivai non loin de leur base, j'étais dans les arbres, à l'abri de tous les regards, il était temps de mettre en pratique ma spécialité dans la discrétion. Il semble y avoir deux mages qui gardent l'entrée et étrangement je ne sens que quatre traces magiques...croient-ils vraiment que je vais me laisser vaincre aussi facilement ? Ou bien est-ce leur maître qui se croit trop supérieur... Le bâtiment était similaire à celui de leur guilde mais en plus petit. Leur maître doit être à l'intérieur avec Erza. Je vais favoriser l'effet de surprise malgré ma colère envers cette guilde noire, même s'ils savent que je vais venir leur rendre visite, ils ne savent pas quand précisément, ce qui me laisse un énorme avantage.

Je sautai discrètement depuis les arbres sur le tout de leur base sans faire le moindre bruit, je m'accrochai au mur à l'aide de la glace sous mes pieds, puis je fis soudainement baisser la température tandis que je m'approchai au-dessus des deux gardes.

"Il commence soudainement à faire froid, tu crois qu'elle arrive ?" L'un d'eux demanda, la peur se faisant ressentir dans leur voix ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement.

"Peut-être, on devrait aller prévenir le maître ?" S'ils savaient...j'avoue que la technique de ma glace est extrêmement pratique car elle vous permet de vous accrocher n'importe où votre ennemi ne si attend pas. L'un d'eux éternua à cause de la température.

"Oh ? Un petit rhume ?" Demandais-je sarcastiquement, ils se retournèrent très lentement, la peur au ventre, quand ils essayèrent de bouger leurs jambes, bras et bouches étaient déjà gelés ce qui me valut un rire très effrayant. La panique se lisant sur leur visage. "Alors, comme ça on a voulu me provoquer ? C'est vraiment dommage car je ne suis pas d'humeur à jour voyez-vous..." **Hiryū no Tōketsuken !** Et deux de moins, je me dirigeai vers l'intérieur pour n'entendre que le silence, quand soudainement un cri de douleur perça à mes oreilles, cette voix je pourrais la reconnaître de n'importe où, cette voix hante mes rêves depuis que je l'ai entendue, même si hanter est un bien grand mot qui n'exprime pas la positivité de la chose. Aussitôt je partis en direction du bruit, pour entendre à nouveau la voix emplit de douleur de ma belle guerrière...et ça m'enragea, j'accélérai soudainement le pas, il fallait à tout prix que je sorte Erza de là, c'est de ma faute si elle est ici.

Personne n'était présent dans le couloir où je me trouvais, il semble qu'il n'y ait vraiment que trois mages ennemis ici, ce qui signifie qu'il ne reste que le maître de PurpleSkull. J'espère qu'il s'attend à me voir plutôt que prévu...

J'arrivai à une porte à demi ouverte, j'y entendis deux voix distinctes.

"Je m'attendais à bien plus de la grande Titania..." une voix rauque et masculine déclara, le maître de PurpleSkull si je présume bien.

"Va te faire foutre... La voix de ma belle guerrière résonna dans la pièce, un rire faillir s'échapper de mes lèvres malgré que sa voix était faible et épuisée

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me parler comme ça ! La Darkness Slayer va finir perdante face à moi !" La porte étant à demi ouverte je pus me faufiler dans la pièce sans faire trop de bruit, il y avait bel et bien le maître de PurpleSkull, il était grand , brun, munie d'un costard ce qui me paraît étrange pour une guilde noire mais bon...Leur emblème sur le dos de sa veste, son aura était très sombre.

De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait Erza...nue, complètement nue et enchaînés par les poignées au plafond, son corps recouvert de coupures mais malgré cela, elle fut toujours aussi belle. Rien qu'à l'idée de savoir cet homme l'ayant vu nue, cela m'énerve au plus au point sans parler de toute la douleur qu'elle a dû subir.

"Quand elle arrivera, elle te bottera les fesses, Lucy n'est pas du genre à perdre." La voix d'Erza malgré sa faiblesse détenait un ton humoristique, sa tête restée vers le bas sûrement dû au manque de force.

"J'ai déjà tué ses parents, je ne m'enquerrai pas de l'éliminer !" Son rire maniaque perça dans la pièce. En un coup de rage je le propulsaai dans le mur à ma gauche, lui gelant automatiquement les mains et jambes ce qui l'empêcha d'utiliser sa magie, si ses mains n'étaient pas libres cette magie ne pouvait être utilisées.

"Je n'avais que 5 ans à l'époque, désormais j'en ai 19. J'ai passé quatorze années de ma vie à collecter chaque petite information qui me donnerait l'avantage et aujourd'hui est le jour où tu vas payer le prix de tes crimes." Je me rapprochai de cet homme horrible puis ma main droite attrapa mon sabre pour venir lui planta dans son épaule, le faisant hurler de douleur, je continuai à enfoncer mon sabre plus loin ne laissant que quelques centimètres en dehors avant de l'arracher brutalement. "Tu sais j'aurais pu choisir de te laisser en vie mais tu as fait une grave erreur et je vais t'expliquer là quel ma fait changer d'avis alors écoute bien..." J'enfonçai lentement mon sabre dans sa cuisse gauche. "J'aurais pu décider de te tuer car tu as osé perturber mes pensées...J'aurais pu décider de te tuer, pour avoir avoir insulté le nom des Heartfilia..." Je retirai à nouveau ma lame pour sectionner sa jambe gauche, le faisant agoniser. "Mais j'ai décidé de te tuer non seulement car tu as fait du mal à une personne chère à mon cœur..." Ma voix se faisant désormais plus froide et plus basse, lui permettant d'entendre mes paroles uniquement et non pas Erza. "Mais aussi car tu as osé regarder cette femme dans sa forme la plus pure et seule moi et uniquement moi ai le droit de poser le regard sur cette déesse..." Je me reculai légèrement avant de poser mon index sur son front. "J'espère que tu as bien compris la raison de ta mort..."

"Pitié..." Sa voix faible m'implora, quelle personne pitoyable.

"Pitié ? Après avoir tué ma famille, ruiner toute et ma vie et tourmenter Erza ? Tu devrais te dire chanceux que je ne t'ai pas découper membre par membre pour rendre ta mort plus douloureuse !" **Hiryū no Rēzā !** Mon rayon perça son crâne le tuant sur le coup.

Un soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres, enfin libérer de cette guilde noire, j'espère que de là où vous êtes, vous pourrez reposer enfin en paix, Okāsan, Otōsan...

Je me retournai vers Erza qui me regardait faiblement, son regard légèrement brumeux et encore perdu, je me rapprocha d'elle pour geler et briser ses chaînes, elle tomba dans mes bras et son parfum arriva à mes sens, me détendant soudainement.

"Lucy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Me demanda-t-elle.

"Eh bien une bande d'idiots à cru que me provoquer était une bonne idée j'aurais pu ignorer leur invitation mais ils ont eu la mauvaise idée d'enlever ma belle guerrière." Un rire passa la barrière de ses lèvres roses, son rire fut une si belle mélodie à mes oreilles, j'aimerais l'entendre plus souvent...

"Merci d'être venus..." Sa voix faible me répondit. Son corps trembla légèrement.

"Tu as froid ?" Lui demandais-je, avant qu'elle hocha la tête. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je retira mon écharpe si précieuse à mon cœur, je l'enroula autour de son cou, les extrémités cachant sa poitrine faisant ralentir un peu la course infernale de mon cœur. Je la souleva avec aisance car ses jambes semblaient ne pas la supporter.

oOo

"Je suis désolé qu'ils t'aient attaqué par ma faute, Erza..." Je baissa la tête, nous étions arrivé à l'hôtel qu'elle m'avait indiquer qu'elle avait loué pour sa mission, j'étais passé par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour ne pas alerter tout le monde, je l'avais déposé sur son lit pour qu'elle puisse se rééquiper.

"Je t'ai déjà, que ce n'était pas de ta faute Lucy..." Sa voix arriva à mes oreilles, elle ne semblait pas comprendre que tout était de ma faute.

"Bien sûr que si !" Mon subit éclatement sembla la surprendre et des larmes vinrent perler à mes yeux, ça aller faire des années que je n'avais pas pleuré. Elle se leva pour se rapprochait de moi, c'est là que je remarque que nous étions à la même taille...

"Même si ça l'est, je ne t'en veux aucunement, les guildes noires sont toutes horribles, et puis j'aurai dû faire plus attention, je suis une mage de Rang S, je n'aurais pas du baisser ma garde après la fin de ma mission, nous avons toutes les deux une part de responsabilité." Ses paroles réchauffèrent mon cœur, je ne m'attendais pas à un jour ressentir à nouveau la chaleur de quelqu'un, il y à peine quelques jours je voulais l'oublier mais aujourd'hui je suis à nouveau devant elle. Elle souleva l'une de ses mains pour essuyer l'une de mes larmes. Pourquoi je ressens tout cela maintenant ? Pourquoi après m'être résolu à passer ma vie seule, je dois faire face à cette femme ? Dois-je écouter mon cœur et me laisser la blesser, ou l'épargner de ce que je ne pourrais jamais lui apporter ? La vie est si injuste parfois... "Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vivre dans la solitude ?" Sa question me surpris, comment l'avait elle deviné ? Mon regard sembla lui posaer cette question. "Je connais ce regard, ces yeux qui disent que tu n'as plus que la solitude comme ami, mais c'est faux, Lucy. Tu ne dois pas abandonner si facilement le bonheur."

"Pourquoi me dis-tu cela, Erza ?" Je ne comprenais plus, je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire ou dire.

"Je sais ce qu'est la solitude mais ce n'est pas en l'acceptant qu'on améliore notre vie. Lucy il y toujours un espoir même si toute vie te dit que c'est trop tard qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance de trouver le bonheur c'est faux." Je m'éloigna d'elle, la tête toujours baisser même si mes larmes avaient cessé de couler.

"Et alors ? Que peux-tu y faire ? Et-tu si forte que tu peux changer le passé, Erza ? Je ne pense pas." Mon ton était plus sec et plus froid et intérieurement je m'en voulais de la repoussais, je ne voulais pas apporter plus de douleur à elle ou à qui que ce soit. "Tu ne peux rien pour moi, je suis déjà depuis longtemps englouti par la solitude. Ceux que j'aime finissent toujours par disparaître et me laisser à jamais seul." Mes poings se crispèrent. Sa main se posa doucement sur mon épaule.

"Pas à Fairy Tail, Lucy. Cette guilde m'apprit plusieurs choses, et au moment où je croyais avoir tout perdu, ils m'ont redonné l'espoir d'être heureuse et d'avoir une famille." Sa voix me réconforta, comme ma mère ou Glacy-Okāsan savait le faire.

"Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à sauver une inconnue de la solitude ?" Ma voix toujours faible mais moins froide lui demanda.

"C'est mon devoir en tant que mage de Rang S de montrer le bon chemin à mes nakamas, et toi Lucy, tu en fais partie aussi."

Nakama ? Elle pense déjà à moi comme quelqu'un de sa famille ? À quel point ton cœur est pur Titania ? Un sourire toucha mes lèvres, un vrai sourire, puis une joie entoura mon cœur, une petite voix me chuchotait que peut-être tout n'étais pas fini, peut-être il y avait encore une chose de trouvait le bonheur que je recherchais sans qu'il ne me laisse à nouveau...peut-être avais-je finalement une chance auprès de Fairy Tail, auprès d'Erza...

"Est-ce si bien que ça, Fairy Tail ?" Demandais-je avec chaleur dans ma voix, tout en me retournant vers elle.

"Même s'ils sont bruyants et plutôt destructeurs, il n'y a pas plus accueillant qu'eux tu peux me croire. J'aimerais que tu rejoignes Fairy Tail, Lucy, car tu y as ta place."

"Eh bien je présume où est ma prochaine destination." Mon sourire s'illumina, peut-être là-bas je pourrais recommencer une vie plus saine, après tout PurpleSkull n'est plus alors je suis libéré de mon fardeau. Je retourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. "Un nouveau départ...pour une nouvelle vie." Murmurais-je tout bas à moi-même. Erza enroula mon écharpe autour de moi.

"Tu tiens cette écharpe de ton dragon ?" Me demanda-t-elle curieusement.

"Exact, mon sabre l'est aussi." Lui expliquais-je.

"On ferait mieux de ce se dépêcher le train part dans une demi-heure."

"Le t-train ?" Demandais-je en bégayant légèrement.

"Oui, pourquoi il y a un problème ?" Elle me regarda semblant surprise de mon changement.

"N-non r-rien du tout !" Je suis vraiment maudite...

oOo

"Je comprends mieux ton bégaiement..." Elle cacha un rire derrière sa main, j'aurais pu apprécier ce son si je n'étais pas malade dans ce stupide train !

"Ne rigole p-" Je ne pus finir ma phrase que le train commença à partir, je me sentis retombé dans mon siège en face d'Erza qui continua de rire, au moins j'ai réussi à la faire rire, c'est un bon départ...je sens que beaucoup d'aventure m'attende à Fairy Tail, en plus je vais revoir Natsu-san.

oOo

 **Un chapitre bien plus court que ce que j'écris d'habitude mais je suis légèrement malade et avec mes projets de cours je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en faire plus, mais après tout nous ne sommes qu'au chapitre deux !** _ **Je pense reprendre quelques idées du manga et autres moment/arc de celui-ci et les intégrer et les refaire à ma façon, est-ce que ça vous plairez ? Dîtes-le-moi en reviews, votre avis est très important !**_

 **Malgré la chaleur d'Erza, Lucy arrivera telle à trouver le bonheur ? Erza sera t'elle comblée le vide chez Lucy ?**

 **À dans deux semaines les amis !**


	3. Quand la glace fond et se brise

**Ravie de l'accueil du second chapitre, cette histoire est un peu plus longue à écrire car ça dépend de l'humeur de mon imagination ^^ Sinon pas grand-chose à dire à part qu'on ne reprend pas à la fin du chapitre 2. Attention alternance des pov.**

 **Enjoy !**

o|Lucy|o

 _Chapitre III : Quand la glace fond et se brise_

Ça fait maintenant un moment que j'ai rejoint Fairy Tail, peut-être environ un mois ou plus je n'en suis pas sûr car le temps passe vite ici, entre les bagarres, les fêtes, les missions et tout le reste c'est dur de s'ennuyer à Fairy Tail, j'ai appris à connaître plusieurs personnes et j'ai remarqué la famille que Makarov avait su créer, tout était uni toujours les uns derrière les autres, un endroit qui pourrait faire fondre même les cœurs les plus froids, dont le mien, je m'entends bien avec tout le monde mais je préfère encore rester seule, je n'arrive vraiment pas à me détacher de ce côté pourtant j'aimerais mais il revient instantanément, parfois je discute avec Mira-san ou je pars en mission avec Natsu-san, il m'arrive même de discuter normalement avec Gray, malgré notre première rencontre il est bien moins hostile qu'avant, je présume que nos éléments nous aident à nous rapprocher.

Je vis à Fairy Hills avec beaucoup de filles de Fairy Tail, c'est un endroit tout autant familial que la guilde mais avec plus de féminité, le loyer est de 100,000 Bijoux je n'ai pas vraiment de mal à les collecter, je pars souvent en mission. Mais durant ce fameux mois passé ici, j'ai pu en apprendre plus sur Erza, cette femme qui portait toujours force et autorité face à tout le monde mais je voyais bien que ce n'était qu'un masque car je porte le même, on fait semblant d'être fort pour cacher nos blessures, mais c'est aussi ce qui me rend curieuse à propos de son passé, personne ne m'en a jamais parlé alors j'imagine que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire. J'ai pu remarquer qu'ici, à Fairy Tail, beaucoup porter une blessure profonde comme moi, Natsu et Igneel, Gray et son maître, les Strauss, Cana et principalement Erza, je dois avouer que je l'ai beaucoup observé, mon esprit semble ne jamais s'ennuyer de la contempler, pourtant je vois bien la petite fille qui se cache derrière cette armure, au fond elle est perdue et a besoin d'aide mais Erza refuse de la laisser sortir, de la laisser pleurer. J'aimerais apprendre à la connaître plus mais c'est impossible de le faire sans la blesser alors je décide toujours de rester en retrait et de regarder ses gestes fluides et calculés, ses jambes toniques et souples quand elle arrête Natsu et Gray de se battre ou encore sa chevelure écarlate à chaque mouvement de tête mais ce qui m'hypnotise le plus c'est son regard, il est d'une couleur qui fait stopper ma respiration à chaque fois que je le croise, et je le vois aussi dans ses yeux qu'elle me cherche, je peux sentir son cœur s'accélérer même d'aussi loin, elle détourne souvent le regard dans l'incompréhension et rougit, ce qui éveil un sentiment en moi que je ne serai expliqué...je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il arrive à mon corps à chaque fois que je suis proche d'elle, je sais que c'est d'elle dont me parler Glacy-Okāsan mais elle ne m'a expliqué ceci, je suis très souvent perdu quand j'obtiens ces émotions, c'est un sentiment appréciable qui semble réchauffer mon cœur et je me retrouve souvent en manque quand il n'est plus en moi, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive honnêtement mais le pire reste quand je vais prendre mon bain avec les autres filles, ce moment me laisse à chaque fois perplexe, nous sommes tous en train de nous laver et pourtant dès qu'Erza débarque, mon esprit qui était calme devient tout de suite plus sauvage pourtant nous sommes tous nus, et quand je regarde les autres filles je n'ai pas cette même petite étincelle que quand je regarde Erza... Son corps à une chose en plus que j'apprécie, une odeur particulière qui m'enivre. Je n'arrive jamais à me décoller de son estomac musclés, de ses cheveux mouillés contre son cou mais bizarrement mon regard semble s'accroche toujours plus longtemps, à peine deux secondes, à sa poitrine, je suis moi-même une fille et pourtant, je trouve qu'Erza est bien mieux que moi, ronds, avec une magnifique courbure et la façon dont ses clavicules mettent en avant sa poitrine me fais perdre la tête, la façon dont ses hanches se balancent d'une façon élégante, les courbures de ses reins et l'étendue de peau plus bas me font ressentir beaucoup de choses, mais je ne regarde généralement pas trop longtemps, me giflant intérieurement à chaque fois pour regarder son corps, pourtant il n'y a rien de pervers dans mon regard ou dans mes pensées juste de...l'admiration ?

Je passe des nuits, comme celle-ci, à me questionner me demandant ce qui m'arrive et mon cœur qui s'emballe à chaque fois ne m'aide pas vraiment, je pense en parler à Mira-san elle semble s'y connaître et ma proposé son aide quand elle m'a vu regarder Erza manger son fraisier quand j'étais assise un peu en reclus.

Je me retrouve souvent sur le toit de la guilde à admirer les étoiles, elle m'aide à me calmer et à penser de façon plus cohérente, peut-être que si j'écrivais à Okāsan ça pourrait aussi m'aider...

La dernière fois, Erza m'avait rejoint, c'était-il y a deux semaines

oOo

Je regardai les étoiles avec le sourire aux lèvres me rappelant des jours où moi et Okāsan les regardait, un soupir s'échappa. J'étais allongé les bras croisés derrière ma tête contemplant ce ciel si vaste qui me semble toujours aussi parfait malgré les années.

"Alors c'était ici que tu te cachais." Aussitôt que cette voix perça à mes oreilles que mon cœur s'emballa.

"Erza..." Mon regard se tourna vers elle qui venait de savoir à mes côtés.

"Pourquoi restes-tu encore seule, Lucy ? Maintenant que tu as Fairy Tail ?" Sa voix semblait légèrement triste.

"Car ça fait partie de moi, j'aime être seule, voilà tout..."

"Pourtant à chaque fois que je te vois seule, tu sembles...triste." Mais au fond je ne suis pas si triste.

"Je ne sais pas, honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée moi-même." Ma réponse, moi-même je ne la comprenais pas.

"J'étais comme toi avant, je restais seule dans mon coin et je ne me mélangeai jamais aux autres mais Fairy Tail m'a montré que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire alors Lucy, ne reste pas tout le temps seul, Fairy Tail est là pour toi désormais, je suis là pour toi." Je me ressayai doucement à ses côtés, ses paroles m'apaisant légèrement surtout ses derniers mots.

"Alors tu décides enfin d'un peu me révélé ton passé..." Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure.

"Je...n'aime pas trop parler de moi avant Fairy Tail." Aussitôt je vis l'inconfort et la douleur dans ses yeux.

"Tu n'es pas facile à comprendre, Erza mais j'attendrais avec impatience le jour où tu t'ouvriras pleinement à moi. Je sais ce que sait de se cacher derrière un masque de force et ensuite de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps une fois la nuit tombée alors crois-moi quand je te dis que tu peux me faire à tout jamais confiance, ma belle guerrière." Un léger rire retentit à mes oreilles et je me retrouve à nouveau à apprécier ce magnifique son. Je sentis aussi mon cœur s'accélérer tout comme le sien, je pouvais sentir son cœur se remplir légèrement de joie et cela m'apporta un sourire, je crois que je l'ai finalement trouvé.

"Un jour peut-être, qui sait, le destin peut-être si aléatoire..."

o|Erza|o

Je la trouvais si spéciale, si différente mais qui ne l'ai pas à Fairy Tail ? Ça fait des années que je suis ici et Lucy est la première à me faire poser autant de questions, lors de notre première rencontre j'ai vu une jeune femme déterminer à éradiquer une guilde noire, rage dans le regard et force marquée sur le visage, la facilité qu'elle avait eu à mettre Natsu et Gray au sol m'avait déconcerté, et cet échange que nous avons eu, son regard avait soudainement changé passant de détermination à surprise totale. Même si elle semblait s'ouvrir elle se refermait toujours empêchant de voir ce qu'elle cachait derrière cette force.

Un mois que Lucy a rejoint Fairy Tail est malgré ses progrès pour s'intégrer je la vois toujours se restreindre elle-même...comme si elle avait peur de totalement s'ouvrir et je n'en comprends toujours pas la raison, je sais que sa famille a été assassinée, que son dragon l'a laisser comme Natsu mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour la faire se sentir chez elle. Pourtant malgré tout cela je peux toujours sentir son regard posé sur moi, et à chaque fois que je me tourne vers elle, son expression est vide et pourtant ses yeux sont brûlants de plusieurs émotions que je ne serais décrire...c'est dur de poser un mot sur son regard car il est si...animal, peut-être devrais-je en parler à Natsu, il sait peut-être quelque chose ou cela a peut-être un rapport avec les Dragon Slayers. Mais dès que je croise ses yeux je détourne les miens incertaine de comprendre ses raisons. J'aimerais que Lucy s'ouvre plus, se sente plus à l'aise et qu'elle puisse compter sur nous quand elle en a besoin. Je la trouve souvent sur le toit de la guilde à regarder les étoiles, cherchant un instant de paix, j'ai compris que si je veux qu'elle s'ouvre plus il faut que je lui parle plus de moi, même si ce n'est pas facile elle m'a dit qu'elle attendrait. Elle m'intrigue beaucoup, elle a un côté mystérieux que j'aimerais découvrir mais il va falloir attendre un peu avant de vouloir en apprendre plus sur sa personnalité, c'est une fille forte et courageuse, nous nous ressemblons en beaucoup de points mais je le vois aussi son côté plus faible, quand elle regard les étoiles, une certaine nostalgie envahit son regard et j'avoue apprécier cette vue.

Mais son apparence n'est pas seulement ce qui m'intéresse en elle, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir me détendre à ses côtés, sans avoir besoin de porter mon armure, juste d'être moi-même c'est tout.

Ses yeux sont ce qui m'intéresse le plus, je les sens souvent et j'en frissonne parfois de la savoir détailler mes mouvements et j'avoue parfois apprécier cette sensation, car Lucy est aussi une très belle jeune, l'heure du bain m'a bien aidé à le prouver, c'est aussi un moment où elle me regarde, je pense qu'elle ne le sait pas que je sais qu'elle me regarde mais ses regards ne durent jamais longtemps et ne sont pas emplis de pervesitude juste de pureté. Je pense bientôt l'inviter à faire une mission à mes côtés sans Gray ni Natsu pour que je puisse en apprendre un peu plus.

oOo

"Erza, viens par ici." Le maître m'interpella, je me dirigeai donc vers lui, il semblait plus sérieux qu'à l'habitude quand j'arrivai près de lui, il m'amena au second étage réserver au mage de rang S. "Le conseil m'a demandé une requête spéciale." Je le regardai curieusement, me demandant ce que le conseil veut avoir à faire avec Fairy Tail. "Ces derniers temps un assassin qualifié attaque des couples riches, le conseil a donc fait appel à plusieurs maîtres pour que leurs mages les plus puissants prennent cette mission et j'ai accepté de la prendre."

"En quoi consiste cette mission ?" Demandais-je, sachant bien que j'étais celle que le maître avait choisie.

"C'est une mission d'infiltration très spécifique. Il va falloir une autre personne, j'ai décidé de choisir Lucy." Mon regard devint plus sceptique.

"Êtes-vous sûr maître ? Lucy n'est pas une mage de Rang S."

"Je le sais bien, tout comme je sais qui elle est, c'est pour cela que je l'ai choisie pour t'accompagnais. Elle maîtrise l'art de la discrétion d'une manière impressionnante et à une force inimaginable, elle maîtrise la magie du Dragon Slayer mieux que Natsu, Wendy ou Gajeel." Alors le maître sait qu'elle est la Darkness Slayer.

"Même le conseil, n'est pas au courant. Comment l'avez-vous devinez ?"

"Elle me l'a dit d'elle-même, pour que je sois informé."

"Très bien, alors je vous fais confiance, je réussirai cette mission, j'aimerais savoir les détails de cette mission."

"Bien, je m'attendais à cette réponse. Toi et Lucy allait devoir vous infiltrer en tant que couple mariée, sur un navire qui organise une grande fête dessus, le bateau partira d'Hargeon. Le conseil sait que cet assassin sera à cette fête car beaucoup de personnes riches s'y trouvent. Votre but est de vous y rendre pour le démasquer et l'arrêter. Vous devrez vous habiller en conséquence pour vous fondre dans la masse. Le bateau partira à 20h30 soyez à l'heure." Mon visage était sérieux malgré les informations qui se déroulaient dans mon esprit, le maître me donna quelques informations de plus. "Soyez prudentes."

"Nous le serons, je vais aller informer Lucy."

"Bonne chance Erza."

Je redescendis de l'étage pour me diriger vers Natsu et Gajeel qui discutait, j'avais appris que Gajeel connaissait lui aussi Lucy et qu'elle leur avait mis une raclée quand ils étaient jeunes, seul Wendy ne la connaissait pas sûrement dû à son âge.

"Natsu, sais-tu où est Lucy ?" Il se retourna vers moi.

"Dans la forêt près de Magnolia, elle a dit qu'elle partait s'entraînait."

"Merci." Je repartis immédiatement vers la sortie de la guilde, il était aux alentours de 14 heures, ce qui nous laisse 6 heures pour nous préparer. C'est certainement une mission plus dangereuse que les autres mais cela devrait aller j'ai foi en Lucy, nous y arriverons et montrerons que Fairy Tail est capable de tout. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour arriver vers la forêt, je me dirigeai vers l'emplacement habituel où la blonde s'entraînait, elle nous a informés qu'elle passer beaucoup de temps là-bas. Je pus entendre du bruit en me rapprochant et j'y trouva vite Lucy en train d'enchaîner les coups de poing, les coups de pied, les sauts et toutes autres acrobaties montrant son agilité, un sourire se posa sur mes lèvres quand je remarqua son regard passionné, c'était quelque chose de spécial que j'avais tout de suite remarqué chez elle, sa passion pour le combat, cela doit être une chose très fréquente chez les Dragon Slayers, mais comparé à Natsu, Lucy sait se contrôler et ajuster ses coups. Son corps continue sa danse, ses mouvements tous fluide m'émerveille, c'est comme si chaque coup avait plus d'intensité, plus de force, pour repartir plus rapide et plus puissant. Elle fit encore quelques coups, faisant plusieurs coups de pied sautés, puis retomba au sol, gracieusement et s'arrêta pour prendre une grande inspiration, un sourire arriva alors sur son visage, un sourire calme et heureux, qu'importe la raison il est magnifique. Je m'approche lentement pour ne pas la perturber, ses yeux toujours fermés, elle inspire une nouvelle fois avant de se tourner directement dans ma direction, c'est là que je me rends compte que les sens d'un Dragon Slayer doivent être très pratiques au combat.

"Erza." Ses yeux s'ouvrent enfin, et je me demande comment fait-elle pour toujours savoir que c'est moi.

"Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici." Un sourire en coin touche son visage.

"Trace magique, mais surtout...ta fragrance." Fragrance ? Intéressant. "Je pourrais reconnaître la tienne de n'importe où."

"Le maître a une mission importante pour nous." Je l'informai de notre mission ce qui sembla la surprendre. "Nous devons nous infiltrer un navire pour but de capturer un assassin."

"Oh, je présume que le maître veut que nous fassions cela dans la discrétion." Je hoche simplement la tête. "Quelle est notre couverture ?"

"Nous devons nous faire passer pour un couple de jeunes riches, qui fête ses cinq ans de mariage. Le bateau part d'Hargeon à partir de 20h30."

"Intéressant, je présume que nous allons devoir nous préparer." Elle se dirige vers moi. "Si nous jouons la comédie, il ne faudra pas oublier qui nous devons être, j'ai confiance en toi alors je sais que nous y arriverons." Elle me tendit sa main, accompagnée d'un sourire chaleureux, je tends ma main vers la sienne et la secoue.

"Nous y arriverons il n'y a pas d'autre option."

o|Lucy|o

C'est bien la première fois que je vais faire une mission aux côtés d'Erza, je sais d'avance ses capacités et sa force, la seule chose qui me rend confuse c'est cette couverture, nous devons agir comme un couple marié, je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre, j'espère juste que la mission se déroulera comme prévu. Je me suis habillé d'une façon différente de ma tenue de combat pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Je suis vêtue d'un débardeur blanc, d'une chemise à carreaux rouge et noir, un short noir assez serrer, des bottes m'arrivant aux chevilles noirs, et coiffé comme à mon habitude d'une longue queue sur le côté arrivant à ma taille.

Il est à peu près 20h20 quand j'arrive près du port d'Hargeon, j'attends exactement à l'endroit qu'Erza m'a indiqué mais elle ne semble pas encore arrivée, je regarde mes alentours, personne ne semble suspicieux mais je reste sur mes gardes, Hargeon est une petite ville portuaire avec plusieurs bars d'où une musique joviale provient, beaucoup des invités semblent jeunes et la musique sur le navire l'est aussi.

"Lucy." Une voix derrière moi me fait sursauter, je me retourne pour voir Erza rire, cette femme va me faire avoir une crise cardiaque un jour.

"Erza ! Ne ris pas, j'ai cru que j'allais mour-" Je m'arrête quand mes yeux tombent sur sa robe noire, 'habillé en conséquence', hein ? Elle porte des hautes bottes à talons qui lui arrive aux genoux, sa robe noire lui arrive un peu au-dessus de ses genoux, un décolleté en 'v' tombant sous sa poitrine, ce dit décolleté est légèrement caché par des cordes qui se relient de chaque côté de l'ouverture, la robe s'ouvre sur sa cuisse droite, et ses manches lui arrivent aux coudes. Ses cheveux sont légèrement bouclés.

( search/New%20women%20spring%20and%20summer#cid=58aed1e39dc86052262eb10a J'ai trouvé ça par hasard et j'me suis tiens ça serait bien pour Erza xD)

"Alors ? Comment-tu me trouves ?" Je crois que ma mâchoire vient de se décrocher et que je vais mourir d'une perte de sang accrue. "Lucy ? Ça va ?" Ça va ? Elle croit vraiment que je vais bien ?! Bon Lucy calme toi et réponds-lui.

"Splendide, ça vous va à la perfection, mademoiselle Scarlet..." Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à sortir cette phrase...

"Mademoiselle Scarlet ? Alors c'est mon nom qu'on utilise ? Alors je présume que cela fait de toi Lucy Scarlet, non ?" Je vais vraiment finir par mourir par une montée de sang trop rapide au cerveau, je le vois bien qu'elle me taquine, ça paraît naturel chez elle, mais je ne penserais pas qu'elle soit si directe. "Tiens, le maître m'a donné des pilules pour le mal de transports et ceci." J'avale tout de suite la pilule, ne voulant pas mourir sur ce bateau et je regarde ce qu'Erza me tend, je rougis instantanément quand je remarque que ce sont des fausses alliances, ils vont vraiment tout prévus pour qu'on passe à merveille. Bien si c'est cela je vais jouer à merveille pour mon rôle, je vais montrer à la dame ce dont la noble, ou ancienne noble, Lucy Heartfilia est capable. J'enfile sans hésitation la bague sur ma main gauche. Je tends mon bras gauche vers Erza, comme un homme le ferait, elle est peut-être le chevalier mais ce soir c'est moi qui prends les rênes.

"Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien ?" Elle accepte mon bras puis rit légèrement, mon cœur s'accélère un peu quand nous marchons côte à côte.

"Tu es très belle aussi, Lucy." Son compliment me fait rougir et sourire, je ne sais pas encore qu'elle est ce sentiment mais tout ce que je sais c'est que j'en suis accro.

"Tu sais nous sommes ici pour nos cinq ans et si on assimile cela à notre âge on se serait mariée à 14 ans, c'est très peu logique." Je lui chuchote à l'oreille tandis que nous montons sur le navire.

"C'est sûr mais aujourd'hui notre âge est un peu différent." Nous arrivons près du garde, Erza lui offre nous invitation, il nous sourit puis nous les rangs.

"Bonne fête, Mesdames Erza et Lucy Scarlet."

"Merci à vous." Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à comment il nous à appeler, c'est vraiment étrange de ne pas entendre mon nom mais j'ai aussi une étrange sensation de satisfaction à entendre celui d'Erza après le mien. Nous nous dirigeons à une table, sous un une grand tente à pied, on dirait que chaque couple à une table voir plus, le bar n'est pas trop loin de notre table, un bon avantage. La seule chose qui me dérange est que je n'ai pas mon épée sur moi. L'ambiance est plutôt festive et dansante, déjà beaucoup de personnes sont sur la piste. Je m'appuie sur le dossier du canapé derrière nous après qu'Erza se soit assis et est relâché mon bras. Une idée me passe par la tête pour nous détendre mais aussi pour nous fondre dans la masse. Je pose délicatement ma main sur la cuisse d'Erza pour l'interpellé, qui d'ailleurs se crispe légèrement au contact avant de revenir à la normale, elle se tourne vers moi.

"Je vais aller nous chercher du champagne." Elle me sourit avant de déposer ses lèvres sur ma joue.

"Ne sois pas trop longue." Je hoche la tête très rapidement avant de partir, mes pensées sont un peu embrouiller, qu'est-ce ce qui vient juste de se passer ? Mon cerveau vient à nouveau dérailler, et puis pourquoi fait-elle ça ?! Arrgh ! Pourquoi Glacy-Okāsan ne m'a rien expliqué et pourquoi je n'ai pas posé d'autres questions ? Non il a fallu que je fasse oui de la tête en monde 'génial, le reste ce n'est pas grave !' Stupide Lucy ! J'arrive enfin au bar pour commander deux verres de champagne, le serveur me sourit avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec les deux verres, je repars vers notre table, en me rapprochant, je peux remarquer qu'Erza n'est pas seule, deux hommes, plutôt jeunes, mais encore un peu plus vieux que nous sont à ses côtés. Je peux les comprendre, la beauté d'Erza est un délice mais pour le moment c'est à moi qu'elle appartient alors…

Je dépose les verres sur la table, pour voir Erza soulagé de me revoir revenir, il semble que ces deux-là sont à deux doigts de l'énerver.

"S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle, juste une danse ?" L'un d'eux pose un genou par terre et lui prend sa main.

"Désolée mais... je…"

"Elle est déjà prise, mon amie, alors tu ferais mieux de lâcher sa main sinon je ne garantis pas ta sécurité..." Même si je souris, c'est plus par énervement, je retire la main d'Erza avant de lancer un dernier regard d'avertissement aux deux hommes, qui finissent par enfin partir. Je me rassois à ses côtés et je ris légèrement.

"Vous ne pouvez-vous empêchez d'attirer l'attention sur vous, Mademoiselle Scarlet." Je reprends nos verres, pour lui en offrir un.

"Madame." Elle prend son verre.

"Hn ?" Je la regarde avec curiosité.

"Nous sommes mariées alors c'est Madame Scarlet." Elle finit sa phrase par un petit sourire avant de boire un peu sa coupe. 'Madame Scarlet' un sourire touche mes lèvres quand je repense à ça. " De plus, je n'y peux rien." Elle tourne son regard vers le bar, je bois un peu de ma coupe mais je préfère l'admirer que de boire, sans m'en rendre compte je me suis rapproché d'elle pour pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la mienne, c'est une chose que j'ai remarquée il y a peu, j'aime le contact de nos corps, et j'anticipe à chaque fois chacun les moments que nous avons ensemble. Je la vois se retourner vers moi, elle me sourit, avant de se pencher vers moi pour coller son front au mien, elle déposa sa coupe avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou et je crois que mon cœur bat bien plus vite qu'a une vitesse humaine, mon regard se concentre sur ses lèvres pendant que je mords les miennes par automatisme.

"Lucy."

"Erza..." Mon regard finit par tomber dans ses yeux, comme son regard et hypnotisant, tout autant que tout le reste.

"J'ai repéré notre cible." Son regard malgré le sérieux reste doux. Son souffle effleure ma joue et me fait frissonner. "Il est au bar, vers la droite, la fin." Je détourne avec mal mon regard d'Erza pour voir la personne dont elle me parle, il regarde d'ailleurs vers nous, un sourire se pose sur mes lèvres, on dirait qu'il nous a pris pour cible. Il est brun aux yeux bleus et à une cicatrice sur la joue droite en forme de 'x'.

"Je le vois...mais il n'attaquera pas tant que nous ne serons pas à l'écart sans personne autour." Elle hoche simplement la tête, je finis ma coupe d'une traite, pour me donner un peu de courage. Je me lève et tend ma main vers Erza. "J'aimerai un moment plus intime avec ma femme." Je dépose un baiser sur sa main, elle se lève à son tour, et je crois voir des rougeurs sur ses joues, du moins je l'espère. Je l'amène plus loin sur le bateau, vers l'avant, là où personne ne se trouve.

"Tu es plutôt audacieuse ce soir, Lucy." Son rire fait encore accélérer mon cœur si c'est possible.

"Je me disais que vous apprécierez un peu plus de nouvelles choses ce soir, à mes côtés." Je prends sa seconde main dans les miennes. "Chaque, jour, chaque minute à vos côtés me rappelle à quel point vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle." Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je dis mais peut-être que cette comédie peut m'aider à un peu me libérer. "Cinq années de pures merveilles, mais malgré toutes ces années j'ai encore peur que vous ne soyez pas heureuse à mes côtés...qui voudrez d'une personne brisez comme moi, après tout..." Ma dernière phrase est à moitié murmurée mais Erza semble l'entendre. Elle relève mon menton, pour plonger son regard dans le mien, une chaleur m'envahit soudainement, provoquant l'incompréhension en moi mais malgré ça je me sens...heureuse.

"Lucy, tu es peut-être brisé comme tu le dis mais, il y toujours une chance de reconstruire ce que tu es." Sa main vient délicatement caresser ma joue, nous nous regardons, tandis que la fête bat à son plein, je regarde Erza fermer les yeux, et avancer son visage vers moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que je dois faire sont les questions qui me viennent à l'esprit, est-ce toujours de la comédie, ou va-t-elle vraiment faire cette chose que plusieurs humains ont fait durant cette soirée ? Je ne connais pas grand-chose de ses pratiques car Glacy-Okāsan ne m'en a jamais parlé mais actuellement je regrette un peu car au fur et à mesure que mes yeux se ferment, mon esprit continue à se remplir de questions.

Je sens son souffle s'attarder sur mes lèvres, une légère odeur de fraise vient envelopper mes sens, et je retrouve à oublier tout ce qui nous entoure, quand ses lèvres se déposent enfin sur les miennes, j'écarquille les yeux, incertaine mais tout de même ravis par ce que je ressens, ses mains s'accrochent à ma chemise, tandis que les miennes viennent se déposer par automatisme sur ses hanches, une brise légère fait flotter avec grâce ses cheveux et je me trouve à rêver d'un monde sans douleur, juste la douceur qu'elle me procure. Notre échange prends fin, elle ouvre légèrement les yeux et ses lèvres forment un sourire malgré mon regard perdu, sa main se dépose sur ma joue pour effacer une larme qui coula automatiquement le long de ma joue.

"Tu vois ? Certaines choses sont capables de recréer votre monde..." A ce moment je ne sais plus si nous sommes le couple marié ou juste Erza Scarlet et Lucy Heartfilia, mais au fond de moi mon cœur me dit que cela n'a aucune importance.

"Erza...je..." Je ne trouve plus mes mots, je comprends plus rien, mon cœur que je croyais incapable d'apporter de la joie aux autres faits justement ce pour quoi je le croyais incapable, intérieurement quelque chose en moi est satisfait même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Soudainement les lumières s'éteignent. L'assassin à t'il profiter de notre moment d'inattention ?

"Il va attaquer..." Erza chuchota dans mon oreille, son souffle chatouillant mon oreille, et je sens quelque chose en moi me blesser, était-ce vraiment de la comédie ? Des feux d'artifices éclatent dans le ciel de plusieurs et je sens la présence d'une troisième personne.

 **Hishō no Yoroi.** Sans que je m'y attende, elle se rééquipa et j'entendis un bruit d'étouffement, je me retournai pour voir l'assassin couteau tomber au sol, bloquer contre un mur par l'épée d'Erza, par automatisme mon bras se lève pour geler ses bras et jambes aux murs. Alors finalement tout cela n'était vraiment que pour l'attirer. Erza reprend son souffle, avant d'appeler la sécurité, pour arrêter cet homme. Je préfère repartir sur le bord du bateau.

Je regarde la mer et les vagues que crée le bateau avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel à nouveau. Qui suis-je pour plaisanter ? Bien sûr, qu'elle n'aurait pas fait ça intentionnellement. Je suis vraiment stupide, je pourrais presque en rire si ma gorge n'était pas nouée.

Pourquoi, continus-je à croire en cet espoir, c'est si désespérant, quand vas-tu te rendre compte que tu n'auras jamais ce bonheur Lucy ! Quand cesseras-tu d'imaginer un futur aussi enfantin ! Mes poings se serrent avant de me retourner, l'air frigide.

oOo

Nous sommes revenus quelques minutes après que l'assassin soit arrêté, moi et Erza sommes repartit directement à Fairy Tail, nous avons pris le train, le trajet c'est dérouler dans le silence malgré les tentatives d'Erza de faire la conversation. Nous nous sommes séparées chacune pour rejoindre nos chambres à Fairy Hills. Je m'empressai de retirer mes vêtements, ne me préoccupant pas de mon état vestimentaire. Quand je fus une fois allongé dans mon lit à regarder le plafond, j'éclata en sanglots, une chose que je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais faire...

Les derniers espoirs que j'avais de trouver un but à ma vie venaient de s'éteindre...

oOo

 **Alala, tant de drama dans cette histoire ! Mais ne vous en faites pas un jour Lucy sortira de ses pensées déprimantes pour se rendre compte que tout n'est pas perdu et que la vie en vaut encore le coup malgré tout cela.**

 **Lucy et Erza, leur relation est-elle réellement possible ? Est-ce qu'Erza à embrasser Lucy par comédie ou était-ce une façon de lui redonner espoir ? Une chose entraînant une autre que pourrait-il advenir de nos deux protagonistes ?**

 **Aller a dans deux semaines !**


	4. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre**

 **Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, je vais vous dire exactement que je vais mettre en pause cette histoire pour plusieurs raisons, que j'espère, ne vous énerverons pas :**

 **-C'est une histoire basé sur mon imagination, donc quand je n'ai pas d'idée cela n'avance pas, logique et avec juste deux semaines ce n'est pas assez pour produire un chapitre potable**

 **-Je suis actuellement en 1ere Std2a, c'est de l'art appliqué et j'ai BEAUCOUP de travail, de projet d'art que je travaille la semaine mais aussi le week-end alors je n'ai pas forcément le temps d'écrire**

 **-Et enfin dernière raison, mes examens approche alors je dois me mettre à réviser ce qui me laisse encore moins le temps de pourvoir écrire, en plus je pars de chez moi à 7h pour revenir à 18h30 sauf le mercredi ou je sors avec des amis ( car oui j'ai une vie^^).**

 **Tout cela pour vous dire que les chapitres de cette fanfic ne seront plus publiés tout les deux semaines mais quand j'en aurai envie et qu'il sera potable**

 **Je compte aussi posté deux Os qui ne sont pas encore fini bientôt, pas trop tard j'espère mais je ne peux encore rien assurer, mais je remercie tout de même toux ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur cette fanfic et mon autre fanfic ! Vous êtes géniaux !**

 **Pour mon autre histoire Lumière écarlate elle continuera d'être posté toutes les deux semaines car l'histoire est basée sur celle de Fairy Tail que je modifie à ma manière alors cela me prend juste le temps d'écrire et non de modifier donc aucun changement pour celle là, la semaine prochaine un autre chapitre sera posté comme à son habitude.**

 **J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir mais j'espère aussi que vous comprendrez que je n'ai plus le même temps que pendants les vacances**

 **En espérant toujours avoir votre soutiens**

 **LazuliEva**


End file.
